


Hotel Room

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Cuarto de hotel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790745) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)



Trabalhar num hotel não era o sonho do pequeno Bastian quando este ainda frequentava a escola. Ele sonhava ser jogador de futebol, envergar a camisola de um clube com orgulho e marcar golos pelo mesmo. Mas nem sempre vemos os nossos sonhos tornarem-se reais e é por isso que Bastian trabalha agora num hotel.

— Quarto vinte e um...— Bastian murmura enquanto percorre o corredor com um carrinho de mão onde leva alguns utensílios.— Aqui.

Ele tira do seu bolso a chave mestra do hotel, abrindo a porta e verificando que o quarto se encontra realmente vazio. Depois de fechar a porta, Bastian vai até à única cama que se encontra no quarto, tirando os lençóis e colocando-os no cesto da roupa suja, tirando depois do carrinho de mão um conjunto de lençóis limpos, colocando o primeiro sobre o colchão.

Bastian estica o tecido para que não se observe nenhuma dobra no lençol, colocando depois o segundo lençol e cantarolando para si mesmo enquanto o faz. No entanto, quando Bastian ouve o som de uma porta ser aberta e olha para o lado, o empregado do hotel fica estático.

— Ahm, eu... Eu só vim trocar os... Lençóis...— Bastian divaga, sem saber exatemente o que fazer.

Um homem nos seus trinta anos encontra-se em frente à porta da casa de banho do quarto com uma toalha branca na sua mão e o corpo totalmente nu. Apesar disso, é Bastian que mais está constrangido e com o rosto corado.

— Sem problema.— o outro homem encolhe os ombros, sorrindo de lado.— Fica à vontade.

Bastian provavelmente adquiriu um tempo recorde a fazer uma cama, já que nunca fez uma tão depressa. Ainda por cima, o homem que estava instalado no quarto andava de um lado para o outro sem roupa, o que deixava Bastian incomodado. 

O mais provável é que Bastian não o volte a ver. Pelo menos assim espera.

**.   .   .   .   .**

Lukas senta-se numa das mesas do restaurante do hotel para tomar o pequeno almoço, pousando uma caneca de café à sua frente e segurando no jornal que já estava sobre a mesa. Enquanto bebe o seu café, o homem alemão lê as notícias do jornal e assim que termina a sua bebida pousa a caneca, continuando a leitura.

— Com licença.— Lukas ouve alguém dizer e não consegui evitar sorrir quando baixa o jornal para ver o empregado que no dia anterior estava no seu quarto.

O mesmo parece ficar envergonhado quando vê Lukas à sua frente já que o seu rosto que é bastante pálido, ganha um tom rosa, algo que não passa despercebido ao olhar de Lukas que sorria discretamente enquanto via o outro homem pousar sobre a mesa um prato com torradas.

— Deseja algo mais?— o empregado pergunta, endireitando as costas.

— Um copo de água e o teu nome.— Lukas pede e sorri, vendo o homem corar novamente.

— Bastian, o meu nome é Bastian.— ele apresenta-se e finalmente consegue sorrir em frente a Lukas.

— Bonito nome, combina contigo.— Lukas elogia e não se surpreende quando _de novo_ , Bastian cora.

— Vou buscar o copo de água.— Bastian apressa-se a falar e quase tropeça nos seus próprios pés enquanto caminha até ao bar para ir buscar o pedido de Lukas.

Com um copo de vidro cheio de água, Bastian volta a dirigir-se até à mesa onde estava Lukas mas é surpreendido quando encontra a cadeira que o mesmo ocupava agora vazia. Bastian enruga a testa, quando vê um bocado de jornal sobre o prato que está por baixo da caneca de café.

' _Esqueci-me de que tinha um compromisso, desculpa. Vemos-nos por aí, Bastian!_ '

Bastian não se devia sentir desiludido, mas é exatamente assim que se sente por não se encontrar cara a cara com o homem de quem ainda não sabe o nome. Soltando um suspiro, Bastian tira a loiça suja de cima da mesa, guardando o bilhete de Lukas no bolso das suas calças.

 **.   .   .   .    .**   

Bastian termina de passar a ferro a última toalha de mesa, colocando-a depois sobre o carrinho de mão e saindo da lavandaria. Ele empurra o carrinho lentamente, percorrendo o corredor até finalmente parar em frente à arrecadação. 

— Boa tarde!— uma voz que Bastian rapidamente identifica fala.

Ao olhar para o lado, Bastian vê o homem que lhe deixou o bilhete no pequeno almoço. O mesmo sorri brilhantemente para Bastian e estende a sua mão. Bastian fica um pouco reticente até finalmente segurar a mão do homem para um cumprimento.

— Sou o Lukas.— ele finalmente se apresenta.— Ontem esqueci-me de me apresentar.

— Não há problema.— Bastian sorri, abrindo a porta da arrecadação.

—  Estás ocupado?— Lukas questiona, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Sim, tenho que arrumar estas toalhas.— Bastian aponta para o enorme monte de toalhas que se encontram no carrinho de mão.

— Precisas de ajuda?— o outro pergunta e Bastian gargalha. —Eu disse alguma coisa engraçada?

— O empregado aqui sou eu, não tu.— ele explica.— Seria deveras desrespeitoso um hóspede fazer o meu trabalho.

— Mas eu quero ajudar-te.— Lukas profere e sem olhar para Bastian, o mesmo pega no carrinho de mão e empurra-o até à arrecadação.— Não vais dar uma mãozinha?

— Lukas...— Bastian bufa, entrando também na arrecadação e vê o outro homem arrumar as toalhas junto às que já estavam nos armários.— Qual é o interesse de arrumar toalhas?

— Tens razão, é bastante aborrecido.— Lukas admite, fechando a porta e encostando-se contra a mesma.— Talvez eu não quisesse arrumar toalhas.

Bastian olha desconfiado para Lukas e ante de poder dizer alguma coisa, os seus lábios são atacados pelos do outro homem, que o empurra contra a porta de madeira com alguma força. A primeira coisa que Bastian faz é agarrar o rosto de  Lukas com ambas as suas mãos, puxando-o mais para si.

— Ainda achas que não precisas de ajuda parar arrumar as toalhas?— Lukas pergunta, encostando a sua testa à de Bastian. 


End file.
